


come on and slam (welcome to the jam)

by peachtones



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Injuries, they're gay and in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: Hyunjin gets an elbow to the face, a bloody nose, and a black eye. Heejin is concerned.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	come on and slam (welcome to the jam)

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from space jam and i thought it was very fitting since since a roller derby game is called a jam

Heejin was already waiting in the locker room by the time Hyunjin managed to make her way back, sandwiched in between where Lia and Jinsol talked animatedly about the match they had just finished over her as they peeled off their socks and fishnets. 

Ryujin was the first one to spot her when she stepped foot into the locker room.

“There she is!” she sing-songed. Still in her skates, she glided up to Hyunjin and took her face gently in her hands. Sincerely concerned, she asked, “all good?”

One of the derby girls on the opposing team had gotten particularly pissed after Hyunjin had accidentally tripped her after being sent to the ground in a hip check, sending the other girl face-first into the track with a sickening crunch that surely meant a broken nose, despite her helmet as a buffer between her and the ground. (A four-point fall would’ve easily saved her the trouble.) Still, the next round landed Hyunjin with an illegal hit to the face, the girl’s elbow smashing into the corner of her eye socket and nose. 

Hyunjin had smacked into the railing and fell flat on her back, clutching the side of her face as blood poured from between her fingers. Karma, she supposed, even if she hadn’t meant to trip the girl in the first place. The on-site paramedic had cleared her with only minor injuries, nothing broken or fractured, concussion-free with only a bloody nose and one hell of a black eye to come, along with a potentially bruised tailbone from the ungraceful way she had fallen. 

Hyunjin nodded her head at Ryujin's question. “Good,” Ryujin said, before skating in a circle around her, holding onto her waist as she gave her a few pats on the butt. “Good game, even if you did get your face smashed in!”

“Thanks, Ryujin,” Hyunjin deadpanned, but patted her butt back as she skated away.

Hyunjin went straight for her locker (and consequently Heejin, as her locker was just two to the left of Lia's), dropping her helmet and skates onto the bench. She plopped down onto the bench herself, sagging with exhaustion, and Heejin was on her in a matter of seconds. She wrapped her arms around Hyunjin -- Hyunjin wasn’t sweaty anymore, but her derby outfit still clung damply to her skin in spots and she definitely did not smell the greatest right now, but Heejin continued to hug her anyways.

When she pulled back, she stepped in between Hyunjin’s legs, taking her face in her hands like Ryujin had done, surveying her to make sure it wasn’t as bad as it had looked from the stands. (Hyunjin was pretty sure there was still a little bit of blood under her nose, but if Heejin saw any lingering crusties or smears, she didn't say a single word.) 

“It’s not that bad,” Hyunjin promised as Heejin tilted her head from side to side, but winced when her girlfriend's thumb brushed over her cheekbone. The painkillers the medic had given her hadn’t kicked in yet.

Heejin frowned, a crease forming between her eyebrows. “It’s gonna bruise really bad, though.”

She was right, having seen her fair share of bruises since becoming the girlfriend of a roller derby girl; the corner of her eye socket was starting to turn purple, and she definitely had some busted blood vessels on the white of her eye from the impact. “I’ve had worse.”

"I know," Heejin grumbled, gingerly tucking a strand of Hyunjin's hair behind her ear. "Doesn't mean I don't worry any less, though."

" _Ew, get a room!_ " Ryujin called out, as if she wasn't completely wrapped around Yeji as the older girl scrubbed at her face with a makeup wipe. 

Hyunjin looked over her shoulder and gave a giggling Ryujin the middle finger, as she draped her arms around Heejin’s waist, lifting off of the bench slightly so she could steal a quick kiss from Heejin’s lips. Ryujin made gagging noises in retaliation.

Hyunjin stood back up, moving her arms up to wrap around Heejin’s shoulders, holding her girlfriend close as she pressed another kiss to her lips. “Let me get changed real quick and then we can go, okay?” she said softly, swaying her slightly.

“And by _go,_ you really mean go makeout in your car, and then go get milkshakes, right?” Heejin asked, well-versed in the real implications of Hyunjin’s words. 

Hyunjin’s sharp canine flashed when she grinned, “ _yep_.” She pressed another kiss to Heejin’s lips, this one a little longer, earning a few hoots and hollers from her teammates like they didn’t witness the two of them making out on a regular basis before she reluctantly pulled away from her girlfriend, taking hold of her hand as she stepped away from her and towards the direction of the showers, “I’ll be back, my love.”

“Good,” Heejin told her, holding tightly onto Hyunjin’s fingers as she tried to moved further away from her, a smile on her lips, "you stink."

“ _So mean_ ,” she complained, but she was grinning back at Heejin, nothing but love and adoration in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched whip it just so i could write this and have it turn out at least somewhat accurate lmao
> 
> btw the roller derby team hyunjin is on is called girl crush and consists of her, ryujin, yeji, lia, yves, vivi, and jinsol. other teams that exist in this universe are: screamcatcher (dreamcatcher) & sugar and spice (twice)!!
> 
> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy/)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/peachtones/)


End file.
